Sweetness
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just something random between my two favorite profilers


He ran a hand softly down the side of her face. His touch was a whisper on her skin, a hint of what could be.

She sighed, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. His proximity was stealing the breath from her body. God he felt good, so close.

He smiled at her, his eyes lit with something she couldn't identify. He heard her sigh and brought his other hand up, cradling her face between them. She leant into his touch, making it solid, reality.

"Hotch…" she breathed as she felt his thumb trace her lips, so very softly. Almost as if he was afraid to touch her.

'God he should be.'

The thought was unwanted and caused her brow to furrow as she opened her eyes to him.

She was faced with his eyes then. They were alight with desire and awe as he stared at her, continuing to stroke her lips softly. Her thoughts died where they were as she stared into him and he stared into her. She was caught in him, captured by his gaze.

She didn't realize she was smiling. He knew it with every instinct he possessed. God she was beautiful, but that smile was something else. It was pure, she didn't even know she was doing it, and he was the cause. It made his breath catch in his throat.

Then he saw it, the briefest moment. Had he blinked he would have missed it. Her gaze dropped to his mouth for a fraction of a second and he knew what she wanted. She was trying to hide it; suddenly it became clear to him. The expression he had taken for friendly disinterest was a cover. A smoke screen designed to hide what was going on inside her. God, that revelation alone made him hard.

His breath caught, she heard it. Something dark clouded his eyes for a moment, something carnal. It caused a flood of warmth low in her belly as he inclined his head toward her slightly, she could feel each breath break over her lips.

Her breathing was short and she knew it. Against her will, she was responding to him. God this wasn't ever supposed to happen. Not to her. But then hell why not, the universe had no reserves where Emily Prentiss was concerned it seemed. No restraint on the angst she was meant for.

"Hotch," she tried again, but the rest of her words were lost against his lips as he captured hers in a kiss.

She tried to resist for a moment, really she did. But somewhere between heaven and the liquid heat he'd sent racing through her, she couldn't find the strength.

Her hands snaked into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers fully as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their bodies meshed under the strength of their combined holds. Her breasts pressed into his chest, as his cock pressed into her belly.

Their tongues danced, both allowing the other entry to explore their new space. Emily made a sound far back in her throat, a groan of pleasure as he traced the underside of her tongue with his. God she was dying, and you know what, it wasn't so bad.

After a few moments of their mutual exploration the need for air intruded and they parted slowly. Hotch stared at her, his eyes met hers with an expression of heated desire. An understanding passed between them, communication the way they had forged through the years. This just was because it had to be. It was time.

He moved back slightly, eyes leaving hers for a moment to look down at her form. He had been given new eyes and he wanted to see all of her with them. She wasn't just someone he worked with, his friend anymore, she was his goddess. He had died in her kiss and now stood without regret in her thrall. He was hers now, no questions, and no complications. This was simple.

He moved his hands to inch under the hem of her top and slid it up to her midsection, uncovering her stomach. He looked into her eyes again, promising her a question for later with a twinkle in his own, before he slid down her body to his knees.

He placed his first reverent kiss on her skin just about her navel and the heat between her legs pooled once more, she felt a throbbing begin way down low. He placed light kisses, touches of his lips all around her navel and then moved to the side slightly, to her hip. Her hands bunched the shirt at his shoulders and she gripped him there and balled her fists involuntarily. She couldn't keep her head up, desire pulled every muscle toward him and she leant over him as he worshiped her stomach.

She was perfection he decided as he tasted her. His small kisses gave him a little, but not enough. With a quick glance up to gage her reaction, he slid his tongue across her bared middle, leaving a trail of moisture. He heard her intake of breath and felt the muscles twitch under his lips. The sound made him twitch in response, where he could feel himself harden even more. Her pleasure was a bigger turn on than anything he could remember. He licked his way from one hip to the other, kissing where he slid his tongue over her skin, he was lapping her up.

Emily's nipples ached to be touched, as he lapped at the skin on her belly, and she felt the burn begin. She imagined the sensations against her more sensitive areas and melted inside. His hands rested just under her breasts, holding up her tank top, out of his way. She pulled it over her head in a quick motion, causing him to look up at her in surprise and then pleasure at what he found.

She was beyond the ability to control her expression, at least that's the only thing he could conclude because she stood there staring down at him with the sultriest pout he'd ever seen. He couldn't connect this expression to the woman he saw everyday, not in his wildest dreams. He felt like he'd done something universally right as he shamelessly took in her half closed eyes, thick with desire regarding him over the profile of her breasts. And they were a sight to behold, but he'd always suspected that.

He hadn't managed a word so far, but now he couldn't hold them in.

"Jesus, Emily," he breathed pulling her closer to him. He didn't need to say anymore, couldn't if he wanted to.

She gently pulled him with a touch on the back of his head, to his feet. She needed his hands on her, needed to know what it was like. His expression of awe was still firmly in place as he brushed two tentative fingers over one of her breasts. Her already stiff nipple impossibly hardened even further as he moved past shy to expert touch. He held her then, testing the weight in his hands, massaging her chest with deference.

He captured her mouth again. Their second kiss was hungrier than the first. And something primal awoke as Emily felt her release nearing at his ministrations on her breasts.

She tore his shirt open, sending the buttons flying across her living room floor. She didn't care about the damage; she needed to have her hands on his bare flesh. They broke their kiss for a moment, each regarding the other. There would be a time for slow worshipping of their bodies later, but right now there were things that desperately needed to be taken care of, they couldn't wait.

She pushed the shirt from his shoulders roughly and he tore her sweat pants down her legs. She kicked them away as she pulled at his belt buckle. Fumbling slightly as he moved to help her, but she slapped his hand away. It was only going to slow her down.

She could feel his erection and rubbed it as she pulled his belt loose and unzipped his pants. In the meantime he kicked off his shoes and buried his lips in her neck, nipping at the soft skin there lightly, causing another soft groan and her eyes to roll back in pleasure. She pushed his pants down, along with his underwear and he kicked them aside.

He pulled her mouth back to his with an urgent roughness and tangled his hand in her hair, massaging her ass with the other.

She ran her nails down his back, reveling in the feel of his hard body pressed into hers. He was magnificent and she couldn't get him close enough.

He guided her backward, not releasing his hold on her mouth, until the back of her legs hit the couch. She released his mouth for a moment to look at his face, her heavily lidded eyes coupled with her swollen lips made his cock twitch in anticipation. His own expression was heated, his state unintentionally penetrating.

She swung them around and he sat on the couch, moving so that he was stretched along it. She moved with him, sitting astride him, a knee either side of his thighs. He could feel her readiness, smell it.

"God, you're beautiful," the words were past his lips in a rough whisper before he realized he'd spoken.

Her breath caught once more and never breaking his stare, she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside. Her spontaneous smile as she saw the pleasure wash through his eyes lit up his world and he almost came right then. This was too much; it was something more than sex. It was blowing his mind apart.

She could feel the smile on her face and his drowning expression and she began to move, slowly at first, working out a rhythm with him. He met her gentle thrusts with his own, increasing the pressure and the pace with each one.

Regaining control of his senses slightly, he grabbed her hips, one in each hand and guided her movements, fingers digging into her flesh unconsciously. Their eyes didn't break contact as they made love, as he moved inside her.

He saw every emotion pass through her eyes; her smile had relaxed into an expression of open mouthed rapture as he increased the pace. He could see her pleasure palpable around her. He could see her heart in her eyes, unguarded in a rare precious moment. He felt privileged to have born witness to it.

He was rocking her with each thrust, feeling him filling her, each movement sent her closer. She could feel a sheen of moisture covering them as their pace became almost frantic. He'd moved one hand to her front, finding her bundle of nerves and she nearly screamed with the shock the contact caused. She settled for a grunt as she pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he folded his arms around her in a vice like grip. She wanted to crawl inside him and never come out.

She was falling over the edge and she wasn't going without him, with a few final thrusts he felt her walls contracting around him as she rested her forehead against his, eyes sliding closed she breathed short heavy breaths. The strength of her orgasm caused his own and he emptied himself into her.

They slowed their motions to stillness. Blood rushed in their ears and panting softly, their breath mingled as they remained forehead to forehead. Eyes closed, mouths slightly parted, they mirrored each other, drowned and gone in one another.

"Sweet Jesus," she breathed into his neck as she moved to rest in his arms more comfortably after regaining some of her breath. He had relaxed his vice grip on her and now held her to him in an embrace.

"Yeah," he said, eyes closed as he kissed her shoulders softly, absently tracing small patterns on her back.

"Emily?" he murmured and she turned her head to look at him, but his eyes were still closed, he didn't respond to her enquiring look.

"Emily?" his lips hadn't moved but he was staring at her. He continued to stare at her as she was jolted back to consciousness.

Her eyes were wide with confusion, her brain convinced he should still be naked and holding her, while her eyes told her Hotch was crouching in front of her looking at her, fully dressed. That wasn't right.

Then realization and memory set in and she could feel the brush creeping up her neck, as she darted a quick glance around the plane. She'd been asleep. It had been her first chance in 48 hours to sleep.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath, feeling a sense of loss and disappointment weigh in her stomach as she propped herself up on one elbow, feeling the stiffness that accompanied sleeping curled on up the plane.

"Sorry to wake you," he said with genuine regret and concern coloring his voice. "You okay?"

"No, yeah. It's…it's okay," she said sitting up, trying to get her bearings and ignore the fact that her nipples were rock hard.

"We're landing soon and I know how you like to go to the bathroom before we do."

"Thanks," she said as she followed him, feeling irritation and guilt replace her disappointment. She wasn't supposed to have dreams like that, especially not here.

When he got to his seat he paused and she caught his eyes slipping to her chest. It made her pause for a moment, but he's snapped his focus back to her face.

Mentally shrugging it off, she moved past him, pulling her jacket on. Hell he was a man right?

But in her current state, she couldn't help the heat she felt like a flash of fire at the realization that he'd been looking at her. It pooled in a highly inappropriate place.

"Sweet Jesus," she breathed softly as she brushed past him.

"You sure you're okay?" he questioned, his concern written plainly across his face.

"Uh huh," she said with a shrug and walked quickly to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.


End file.
